


The day Gabriel turned 18

by sluttyhemlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bottom Gabriel, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/F, Foursome, Incest, Lesbians, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, cockslutgabriel, gabrielbeingtreatedlikeaslut, gaystuff, not sorry, seriously though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyhemlock/pseuds/sluttyhemlock
Summary: Gabriel is now 18, he is just now discovering what he likes besides porn. At a birthday party, he is given a surprise that changes his life and his family's life. (other words, Gabriel becoming practically everyone's cockslut.)





	The day Gabriel turned 18

The day Gabriel turned eighteen was also the day, he got accepted into his college on a full ride. It caused the Shurley household to explode. Lucifer and Raphael tackled their brother in hugs. Michael congratulated with a big smile and some of Gabriel’s favorite candy. Chuck promised him a car, the exact one he wanted too. Castiel pulled Gabriel aside and handed him a envelope full of cash. “As a little starter to save up for that trip to Paris.”

Gabriel was ecstatic. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, hugging him like he was an anaconda. Not only that, but his friends were throwing him a birthday party and inviting over college boys, so Gabriel can have some adult fun. He just needed to ask to go out instead of celebrating with the family. It wasn’t hard though as Gabriel’s dad was easy-going with the whole family, ”Dad?”

“Yes, Gabe?”

“Instead of celebrating my birthday tonight, can we celebrate a different day? My friends are throwing me this birthday party and it would be shame for me to miss it,” Gabriel smiled widely, of course, it was a birthday party. But it was also a ‘get gabriel some alcohol and action’ type of party.

Castiel had overheard the request on his way to his room and silently stood near the door, Chuck’s eyes darted towards his other son, it was a silent nod of agreement. “Of course, gives me more time to finish this chapter. I’m on a roll,” Chuck said with enthusiasm.

“Thanks, dad!” Gabriel ran over and hugged his dad before bumping into Castiel on the way out. Gabriel laughed and darted to his room to get ready. He had to look good.

“Make sure he doesn’t get hurt,” a moment of silence passed.

“Yes, dad.”

\---------

Gabriel wasn’t trying to look too slutty or too covered up. He was heading for, ‘nice, but easy to remove’. A pair of casual skinny jeans with a simple loose long sleeve, made his ass look great and showed off his collarbones. He nodded at himself in the mirror and walked towards his door, before bumping into Castiel again, “Hey cassie!”

 He was startled, his family knew he was gay and constantly looking his best, but he always felt they were watching what he was doing from time to time. Even now as Castiel looked the younger sibling up and down in a casual way, he felt he needed approval.

 “Looks nice?”

 “You always look your best, Gabriel.”

 “Thanks, Cassie. So what didja need?”

“Are you taking an uber or do you need a ride?”

“Sam is picking me up.” That reply put a red flag in Castiel’s mind, the boy was older than Gabriel.

“Isn’t he in college?”

“Yea, cause he is way smarter than me, but we are practically the same age, Cas. If dad isn’t worried, neither should you be. Plus Dean is picking us up after the party, so mother hen #2 will be there,” Gabriel began to slowly push Castiel out of his room as he drawled.

Castiel knew better than that. His brother was always getting into trouble. Despite him being the top of his class and so forth, he had a way for being a troublemaker. Being known for breaking up relationships with a smile and pranking the principal into early retirement. Though the relationships were already rocky and the principal declared his last years to be the best years of his career, his actions weren’t always _good_.

 And Dean was a good man, he did care a lot for Sammy. Either way, his dad asked for him to keep an eye on Gabriel and that is what he was going to do.

Gabriel let out an excited noise once his phone buzzed, “That’s Sam! See ya, Cassie. Also thank you for the gift.” He hugged his brother and ran out, smiling.

Castiel smiled at his phone as well, he received a text from Dean about the location of the party.

\--------------------------

A couple of hours later, Gabriel was roughly pressed up against the wall of the closet. A soft moan escaping his lips as his neck was being littered with hickeys and bites. “Ah-Ah, more please, please.”

“God, you sound so beautiful. Begging for more, fuck,” a gruff voice replied to Gabriel’s whines. Gabriel couldn’t pinpoint the voice, but he knew he recognized it. There was no face since he was blindfolded before being thrown into the closet. He was a bit tipsy and way beyond horny. His body rubbed up against the other’s firm, muscular body.

A heavy groan came from the other’s mouths and soon they were kissing intensely. A swipe of the tongue had Gabriel opening his mouth more. He let the other man dominate his mouth, the french kissing was intense. Gabriel pulled back, his voice a bit husky, “That... that was my first kiss.”

The other man stopped, “Are you a virgin?”

“Yes.”

“God, that’s so fucking hot.” A hand went up the back of his shirt, rubbing his back in circles. “I want to take you home with me, but I think you’re a little too young, _babyboy._ ”

“I’m eighteen, you can take me anywhere, sir.”

A hand gripped Gabriel’s hair, pulling his neck, “Such a good boy, so eager.”

Gabriel preened and whined, he loved this. He loved being praised the most. The appraisal heading straight to his dick which he was currently grinding against the man. He couldn’t help it, but the man soon held his hips.

They were kissing again, the man’s tongue coming into his mouth and claiming him. It was so hot to Gabriel. He felt so indulged and the other man was making him into pudding.

 The kissing soon stopped and the other man was slipping a piece of paper into his pocket, gripping his ass. “I’m going to leave behind my email. Lame, I’m old, I know. But you have to work your way up before you get anything else.”

Gabriel, eager to please as hands were still exploring, simply nodded. The hands were gone and soon was the man. Few minutes later, Gabriel was pulled out of the closet, his friends were smiling and high-fiving him.

“Soooo,” Charlie began, “How was it? Did you like it? Seems like you had a handful.”

Gabriel still a bit on a high, looked over dazed. Sam walked into the room and took a look at Gabriel, biting his lip. “Someone has flustered the flusterer? I call dragging him into the closet next.”

“You wish, bucko. You have a girlfriend.”

“She can join too.”

“Kinky.”

“Gross,” Charlie interrupted.

The rest of the night was filled with drunken horny teenagers. Spin the bottle with a twist (dry humping) occurred

 It started off with Jessica and Charlie kissing intensely with tongue, Charlie’s hand went up Jessica’s shirt. A gasp coming from Jessica as her nipple was being toyed with. Jessica reached down into Charlie’s pants and pinched her clit.

 The bottle was spun twice again and this time Gabriel and Sam were kissing, Sam pulled Gabriel onto his lap. His hands gripping his ass as Gabriel was slowly grinding on him. Sam pulled away breathless, “Fuck, make me wanna forget I got a girlfriend,” he whispered into Gabriel's ear.

 Couple of spins later had Gabriel handed around to some other guys. The game was changed to truth or dare. It landed on Sam, he picked truth. Jessica smiled, “Do you wanna fuck Gabriel?”

 Sam smiled back, “I’d be a damn liar if I said I didn't want him moaning my name.”

 It was eventually just the four of them. The bottle pointed towards Charlie, “dare.”

 “Get undressed, keep only your panties on,” Jessica bit her lip as Charlie slowly got undressed. Charlie made a show, running her hands over her hard nipples. Her panties slightly wet.

 “I think your girlfriend has the hots for me, Sammy,” Charlie laughed, “Gabriel, your turn to get undressed.”

 Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I didn't even choose dare.”

 “Do it, slut.”

 Gabriel pulled off his shirt and wiggled off his pants. His sock and shoes were placed to the side. He took a sip of vodka and threw a wink at Sam. “Jessica, go play with Charlie’s pussy until she comes.”

 Without another word, Jessica was pushing a giggling Charlie onto her back, pushing aside the panties she was wearing. Her fingers slid into Charlie’s pussy easily, “So wet,” she teased as she leaned forward to suck on her clit.

 They watched as Jessica pulled out her fingers, replacing it with her tongue. She removed her own shirt, her soft tits on display, unzipping her skirt to reveal no panties. Jessica shoved the pussy soaked fingers into Charlie's mouth, “Taste yourself, whore. Fucking delicious.”

 Gabriel glanced at Sam who was rubbing himself through his jeans. He turned back to see Jessica giving Charlie head.  A stuttering Charlie moaned, “S-sam, play with Gabriel.”

 Sam crawled forward to the blond, Gabriel playfully pushed him. Sam’s hands ran up and down Gabriel’s body, they played with his nipples. Gabriel was softly moaning, his eyes closed as he felt Sam pull off his briefs. “So pretty.”

 Gabriel glanced over at Charlie and Jessica to see them tribbing against each other. Their pussies smacking wetly against each other, his dick twitching on how hot it was. His dick twitching more when Sam slid a finger into him. His back arched and he cried out Sam’s name.

 Sam fingered Gabriel, he had no intention to fuck him, just wanted to get him to cum. Gabriel begged for more, the girls slowing down a bit to watch. By the time Gabriel was just babbling, the girls went faster to orgasm with him. Gabriel came with a shout and the girls screamed as well.

 Sam smiled at how wrecked Gabriel was, it was far from over since Sam had yet to come or get undressed. Gabriel helped Sam undress. His hands wrapping around his big dick, a tongue teasing the head.

 Sam roughly gripped his hair, “If you put your mouth on it, I’ll **fuck** it. Better stick to just a handjob this time around, boy.”

Gabriel blushed red as he gave Sam a handjob, licking up the cum with Jessica when Sam painted his face. Jessica and Gabriel made out over Sam’s already sensitive prick. Jess practically screamed as Charlie sucked on her sensitive clit.

By the end of the night, Gabriel was absolutely blissed out, that’s when Dean came to pick him and Sam up.

Dean ushered Sam into the front seat and Gabriel into the back to prevent them from trying to make out anymore. “Gabe, cmon man. Buckle up.”

 “Make me.”

 “Not interested.”

 “Not what you said yesterday.”

 “I’m going to hit you.”

 “ _Fuck_ please?”

“Hello Dean, I can take him home,” Castiel interrupted the banter from going any further.

Dean sighed in relief, “Thanks. Gabe, your brother is here. Follow him.”

Gabriel smirked, “Way to hand me around like a whoooorree, Dean. Next time maybe I’ll give you a handie.” Gabriel was slurring his words and Dean simply shoved the drunk kid to Castiel.

Castiel held his brother, Gabriel whined, “Cassie, I’m so horny. Sam and I had fun, but I’m still horny.” Castiel ignored his brother as he pushed him into the passenger seat. He sat in the driver’s seat after buckling Gabriel in. “Cassie, I wanna get fucked by the cute guy in the closet.”

“Mhmm,” Castiel focused on the driving.

“He had nice hands. He called me a good boy. I’m his good boy, Casssies. I have his email.”

Castiel stopped the car, his hand extending to protect Gabriel from hitting his head.

“Give me the email.”

“NO, he’s mine!”

“Gabriel.” Castiel reached over for the paper and sure enough, it was his email. Luckily it was his dom email and not his actual, but regardless. Castiel made out with his brother. He started to panic. His brother wanted to get fucked by him. The most damning part was that Castiel was so turned on by it. The thought of his younger brother wanting to be underneath his, the thought of him crying out his name.

 Castiel cleared his mind. He shouldn't be thinking about his brother that way.

Gabriel was soon asleep. Castiel slipped the paper back into his pockets and ran his hand through his hair. He looked down and saw he was hard, hard by his little brother. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow, but right now, he had to take Gabriel home.

 Getting him inside the house was easy, getting him into bed was harder. Once he turned off the lights,he went to go tuck him in. Gabriel giggled.

 “What’s funny?”

“You’re back.”

 “Huh?”

 “Mister Closet man,” Gabriel sat up on his knees, grabbing ahold of Cas’ shirt. Their lips collided and everything in Castiel’s mind told him to stop him, but his other head wanted more. So they kept kissing, the kiss was sloppy again. Gabriel tasted of candy flavored vodka. Castiel wanted more.

 Castiel grabbed Gabriel’s thighs, flipping Gabriel onto his back. He removed his shirt, pulling off his pants, but keeping on his brother’s briefs. His brother smelled like sex. Castiel leaned down to lick one of Gabriel’s nipples. It made Gabriel’s back arch and a loud whine came from him.

 Castiel felt himself get harder by Gabriel's whine. He continued to toy with the nipple, flicking his tongue over it. Gabriel began to plead and beg for more.

 “Shhh, don’t want to get caught right?”

“Mhm, sir.”

 “Such a fucking good boy.”

 Castiel kissed Gabriel again, he loved his lips, his tongue, his mouth. Everything was so good, but he stopped. He pulled himself away and he could take witness to how debauched he made his brother.

 “Sir?”

 “I have to go.”

 “What?”

 “Good night.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever wants to rp (18+ only) with me. I'm a bottom/submissive, very very kinky. (; Send me a message on my kik (carsonredding76) or my private ig (sluttyhemlock). Bring me company and more than that, babes. Also this contained more smut than i thought would occur
> 
> Also leave a comment on whether you liked it and want more. Maybe a more specific kink (; or a seeing Gabriel with someone.


End file.
